Apple Pie, Small Fry
by dylanhart
Summary: Quinn's obsessed with Fourth of July, fireworks and Rachel in vintage dresses. And Rachel's obsessed with teasing Quinn. Explosions happen.


This was written for a kink_meme and posted a month or so ago on my site. I moved it here so the others could read it. :) Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Fourth of July was always Quinn's favorite holiday. Between the cookouts, the music, the fireworks, and Rachel's vintage patriotic dresses, no other holiday came close. This one was no different, which honestly shocked Quinn; she thought they would never top last year's. She thought "Fourth of July 2010" would forever go down as a trump card saying. It beat everything and everyone knew it for one single reason; it was the first time Rachel kissed her.<p>

She claimed to have been inspired by the fireworks and Lee Greenwood, singer of the most overplayed American song ever. Quinn knew it was bull. If she had really been inspired by the fireworks and Lee Greenwood, reveling in her newfound patriotism, she would have signed up for the military. She would have baked an apple pie, made sweet tea, and started planning Thanksgiving.

It was _not_ American pride that struck her. And it took Rachel four months to admit it. For sixteen weeks, her inveterate arguments about "the incident" continued. She spouted off things like, "I just don't know what came over me. Patriotism is incredibly powerful and every girl should experience a little Sapphic action in her life, right? It's life experience. I'm interested in life experience- for my _career_."

Quinn might have bought it if not for the furtive glances that followed each and every argument Rachel herself brought up over the course of the sixteen weeks. She continuously flushed, blushed and rattled off her justifications.

Quinn simply swooned, for four long months. The joy abounded. She knew exactly what was between them the moment their lips connected under the fireworks and it was only a matter of time before Rachel's nonsensical rambling and avoidance exploded just like them. The wait was rife with excitement. How would it happen? When would it happen?

She enjoyed watching Rachel unravel with need wrapped in denial. It was deliciously entertaining. And then it got old. Fast.

On Thanksgiving Day 2010, Quinn's second favorite holiday, she acquiesced, marched a plate of Tofurkey over to the brunette's house, rang the doorbell twice, shoved the plate of food into Rachel's hands and then kissed her.

Tofurkey painted Rachel's front porch. It splashed with a thud and Rachel wrapped herself tightly around Quinn, pulling the girl closer and releasing her own heart in one full swoop.

Quinn felt fireworks again. She became obsessed with them.

She craved the Fourth of July. She imagined Rachel's outfit. She daydreamed of the brunette eating a firecracker Popsicle. Her eyes tingled with excitement and heat from the glowing sparklers in her girlfriend's hand as she joyfully and innocently giggled at the beauty. Everything about the holiday gave Quinn the butterflies.

She constructed a paper, chain link countdown in her. Each day, she ripped another link off with a squeal. The holiday never disappointed, especially since Rachel joined her life.

And this Fourth was no different. They lounged in the plush, bright green July grass in the back of Quinn's yard, spread out over a blue and white checkered sleeping bag folded open. Quinn's parents and her parents' friends partied up by the pool and all throughout the rest of her house. It was a drunken mess in all the right ways.

Everyone exuded such jubilance it was contagious. Her dad grilled hamburgers and hotdogs and her mom kept the DJ routinely on track with continuous requests for all things patriotic. Children splashed around the pool and occasionally, a glee kid would make their way down to Rachel and Quinn's blanket for a visit.

Mercedes brought them tots. Finn brought Popsicles and Quinn knew why as soon as Rachel started slopping hers down. She saw the boy chanting up on the deck while occasionally cutting his attempted-inconspicuous eyes down to them. She followed his gaze to Rachel's mouth and lost herself in the movements unfolding in front of her.

Her eyes crossed as Rachel's tongue slid out to fully lick up each side of the ice cream treat. Over and over, it slid. She took it all in her mouth to suck another layer off and when a little dribbled down her chin, Quinn thanked the heavens she wasn't a guy. She figured she'd be erupting in her shorts otherwise.

At the thought, she shot her eyes back up to Finn to make sure that exact thing _wasn't_ happening in _his _shorts. She could tell he was shivering from a hundred feet away and two stories down.

"Rachel."

The brunette ran another tongue up her treat and licked off her lips with such gratuity that Quinn felt herself clench, down there.

"Yeah?"

"You have to stop that, Small Fry."

"Stop what?"

"Molesting it with your tongue. You're going to, you've got, just stop," she chided and shot her eyes up to the deck. Rachel's followed and Finn whipped around towards the house. Rachel derided his ways and pulled her shining eyes back to Quinn.

"You're the only audience I care about, you know that. I also love when you call me Small Fry," she purred and sucked it back into her mouth. Quinn's jaw fell slack. "So tell me, lady love, what's this do for you?" she mumbled around the ice cream, sucking it down even further. Quinn gulped and Rachel released it with a haughty pop. "Surely the phallic-like shape isn't turning you on."

"No!"

"Then why do you like you're about to fill a swimming pool between your legs?" Rachel teased. Quinn shot a glance down into her lap and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Rachel laughed and rolled up onto her elbow to face her girlfriend sitting a few inches away. "Made you look."

"That's not very nice."

"True, but it told me what I needed to know."

"And what's that?"

"That you're wet. Very wet. So wet, in fact, that you actually thought you were seeping through your bathing suit," she cooed and leaned fully into Quinn. She bit her bottom lip and then pecked the blonde's before tracing a finger down the hot skin of Quinn's barely covered torso. "And that, my lady, is outrageously sexy."

"Sometimes I hate you," Quinn pouted and wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead.

"A nominal factor," Rachel gushed.

"Puhlease." Quinn figured God hated her, combining the hot piece of work that was her girlfriend with hundred degree weather.

"You could never hate me," Rachel stated and kissed her softly. "You adore me, especially on this holiday and while donning a dress like this. I'm precious, Quinn. I know you and I know there is nothing I could do wrong today. So! I'm just going to lie back," she said as she did so, "and suck on this ice cream- of course while pretending it's attached to you- and wait for the fireworks."

Quinn, Quinn couldn't, she tried, what was, Rachel said-

Mush.

One breath. Two breaths.

What is air? How to speak?

Nothing existed and nothing hurt and a few feet away, Rachel was rife with joy. If life was a contest and the goal was to reduce your girlfriend into a pile of rubble through frustration, she just shot herself into the home stretch.

"Baby, pick your jaw up before you start drooling," she quipped and turned her attention to the clouds.

Still mush. Quinn couldn't- oh gosh. Breathe.

She started to speak and only a squeak came out. Rachel giggled and Quinn cleared her throat, hoping it solved her issue and gave her some sort of façade. It succeeded, barely.

"I'm sorry… Did you just say what I think you said? I can't really feel my brain right now," Quinn asked and Rachel released another light giggle.

"The part about my ice cream?"

"That would be the one."

"You mean that I'm pretending it's a strap on and sucking you off? Yes, that is what I said and definitely what I implied," she retorted plain as day and took another long suck, releasing it with a token Rachel Berry superstar smile. "I think I'm pretty good at it, too! I've never really done it before to know for sure, but I imagine the skills are transferable even with silicone. You think, babe?"

Still mush.

Quinn couldn't feel her legs, only the rocket taking off between them. She wanted to throw herself top of Rachel. Her panting chest and nerves told her she couldn't because of all the peoples and their, their foods and celebrations and eyes and stuff and man, Quinn couldn't think.

She cursed all those god forsaken people and their need to celebrate her holiday. They needed to be alone and _now_. Her eyes scanned the huge house looming at the top of the hill above and found no escape. It was packed. After groaning inwardly, she rolled her eyes with a gruff.

"You okay, Q?" Rachel smirked.

"You suck. For real. You win _all_ the awards for suckage," Quinn barked, stood and marched up the hill towards the pool. She barely caught Rachel hollering about _why that was a bad thing_ through laughs when she finally got to the edge of her destination. She looked back down at a chuckling Rachel, fifty or sixty feet away, and then threw herself into the cold water.

It hit her like a brick wall and felt absolutely perfect. Sounds died right along with the rest of the world. She released a long, bubbly breath and floated to the bottom of the pool as the cold water chilled her.

If only it would last her the rest of the night.

Quinn knew it wouldn't. She'd emerge and feel hot all over again. It was a side effect of dating Rachel Berry. She was constantly hot for her. And the brunette was constantly hot for Quinn. After taking the reins and kissing her on Thanksgiving last year, they slept together the next day. It was inevitable. Hell, her dads had practically peeled them apart on Rachel's front porch because, as Hiram put it, "Girls, girls! We have neighbors!"

They landed themselves in Rachel's room and immediately hit third base. The closet door to "Sexual Frustration" flew open and they unleashed with a vengeance. It never stopped crossing Quinn's mind.

Where could she take Rachel next? How would Rachel take her next? When would the mood strike to make sweet, sweet love next?

And now it was Fourth of freaking July; she had to have sex on her favorite holiday with her favorite girlfriend under her favorite sky.

The thoughts ran through her mind as the cold water sank deeply into her skin. It calmed her, almost. When the need for air became too great, she kicked to the surface and broke free.

And there was her sex-on-a-stick Small Fry, standing on the edge of the pool with defiant hands on her hips.

"Quinn Fabray, don't you ever stay under that long again! You had me worried sick!" Rachel scolded. Quinn cleared her throat with a few coughs, wiped the excess water off her face and took in her girlfriend. Her fury rocked Quinn's already exploding needs. She needed more fury. Much, much fury.

"And yet, you weren't worried _enough_ to come in after me?" she taunted and swam her way to the ladder next to Rachel whose mouth currently gaped with appalled shock.

"I take offense to that!"

"I meant for you to."

"Quinn! Everyone here knows I would risk anything to save your life! That's not up for debate," she reprimanded and Quinn gripped the metal ladder, squinting up into the sun to the haloed girl scowling down at her.

"You'd risk anything but that dress, huh?"

Rachel scoffed, loudly. Her mouth snapped shut, her arms tensed around her hips and Quinn could've sworn she stomped her foot, if only a little. She had no retort for that, though.

And inside, Quinn found it hilarious. She knew the girl cared for her more than anything, but Quinn loved pushing buttons just as much as she loved undoing them. Well, almost as much.

Rachel thought she had all the control and it was about time she took it back. So what did she do? What she does best.

She gripped the ladder tighter, craned one foot onto the middle rung and slowly, deliberately dragged her near bare, wet body out of the water. Beads slid and dripped down her skin. Her pre-baby abs returned last summer, quickly, and now displayed brilliant ridges over her stomach.

The bottom half of her bikini sat lower than normal, strewn about from the leap into the water, but Quinn didn't bother fixing it. Sure, she could look a little "scandalous" to her parents' crowd, but she knew Rachel adored the "V" shape between her oblique muscles and she wasn't about to surrender that weapon for "decency" of all things.

She watched Rachel's eyes darken and rake over her, like she was riding an endless elevator. They went up, down, up, down. The girl visibly gulped and swiped her tongue out over her lips.

Quinn considered it mission accomplished.

Once all the way out of the water, she stepped into Rachel, pressing her body fully against the girl's, and let her lips brush Rachel's ear.

"You should know not to play with me."

Rachel whimpered and no sooner had she reached a hand out to touch that deliciously wet skin did Quinn pivot and walk away. Rachel watched her go, watched her ass go. God, it was marvelous. She cocked her head sideways, pug syndrome taking her over, and wondered how proud god was of himself after he made Quinn.

"You're practically eating her with your eyes, Rachel," Kurt deadpanned from behind and hip-bumped his friend to snap her out of it. It was sometimes nauseating watching the golden couple interact with each other and this holiday was proving to be the worst.

"I could eat her any day of the week," Rachel mumbled, still entranced with the blonde toweling off across the way with a shit-eating grin plastered across her face.

"Rachel! You're supposed to say earmuffs, remember? I don't do lesbian."

"I'm not a lesbian; I'm bisexual. And stop being a child. I'm serious. I want her. Like right now. How can I have her right now? What time is it?" she questioned and ripped Kurt's wrist into view. "Seven forty-five? Thank Barbra. It'll be dark soon."

"I am so afraid to ask, but what does that have to do with anything?" he wondered and found himself regretting it the second he finished and Rachel's mouth quirked up in a naughty smirk.

"Because, Kurt, things can happen in the dark. Things all these guests of the Fabray's will have no knowledge of. That is why dark is important."

"Everyone knows you're together, Rachel."

"Yes, I know that, but not everyone wants to see us fuck."

"Rachel Berry, what's with the language?" he gasped.

"I curse when I'm insatiable," she stated plainly and let her eyes land on Quinn again. The blonde had circled up with Puck, Santana and Brittany by the grill. Every few seconds, those bright hazel eyes shot her way with a glint.

"Good to know, Rach. Well, bad to know, but good to know. No, actually, just bad to know. This conversation has already made me uncomfortable enough. I think I might be done with you for the afternoon. My Rachel-o-Meter hit its quota."

"Understood. Thanks, Kurt," she uttered, eyes still on Quinn, and after cocking his eyebrow in confusion, he turned and left.

Rachel took in her girlfriend across the way. Her red and white striped bathing suit clung tightly and with every shift of her weight or motion of her extremities, the muscles danced underneath. Streaks of water and sweat ran over the dimples on her lower back and oh heavens, it was killing Rachel. Her insides trembled with need.

She could feel her panties soaking by the second; they had been ever since she walked into Quinn's house that morning and found the blonde sporting ripped jeans and a blue tank.

Patriotism was _hot_. And, and _incredibly powerful._

It's a true story.

She gulped down her frustrations and made her way over to the group. Once in earshot, she found they were discussing their favorite early childhood, Fourth of July traditions. Go figure, Rachel huffed. Quinn would have sex with the Fourth if she could. It was the only day Rachel knew she could get away with murder.

Puck was in the middle of his own nostalgic story when Rachel slid into the circle and sidled up beside Quinn. Their eyes found each other for half a second as Puck continued.

"My dad used to drag us around the neighborhood behind his old pick-up. We'd put on our roller-blades and-"

"You roller-bladed? You're such a-"

"For hockey, Santana. We had them for the street hockey!"

"Whatever, Puckeralla. You're such a girl."

"Puckasaurus!"

"Why would you want to be a dinosaur?" Brittany chimed in. "Don't they have, like, really tiny arms? You couldn't do anything. How would reach the cabinets?"

All eyes fell on her in disbelief.

After an awkward second of silence, Santana patted her forearm and explained that it's only a nickname, and a bad one at that. Puck rolled his eyes and Rachel returned her attention to Quinn's sweaty shoulders.

"You hot?" she asked and ran a finger over a few beads of sweat. She felt Quinn tense under her touch and it gave her such satisfaction.

"It's July. Of course I'm hot," Quinn snorted.

"Quinn's always hot when you're around, Rachel. Haven't you noticed that?"

Poor innocent Brittany.

Quinn shot her daggers and then felt guilty for them.

"Is that so, Britt? I hadn't noticed. Care to explain it to me?" Rachel coaxed. The faux innocence in her voice churned Quinn's stomach. She peeled the girl's hand off her shoulder to toss it back by her own side. Rachel huffed with a shrug, questioning what the problem could possibly be, and Brittany started in.

"I mean, like, say in Glee. When you sing, she sweats. She's always asking me for a napkin out of my lunchbox. Right, Q?"

Rachel grinned like mad and cocked her head at Quinn in surprise. Quinn's jaw clenched and her eyebrows about met in the middle they were furrowed so tight.

"Is that so, Britt?" Rachel chimed, her eyes still on her lovely girlfriend.

"Yep! And also at lunch. But it's only when you wear your knee-highs. Took me a while to narrow that one down."

"Britt, um, that's not…" Santana interjected with a half laugh. She loved watching Quinn get it, but poor, sweet Brittany. Oh how she'd miss her love if Quinn actually killed her.

"What, San? It's true. I started bringing extra napkins on days when Rachel wore them. You were there! You remember. Quinn was always really happy about them. I hated seeing her all beady." She turned to Quinn, "It's sweet, Q."

Santana, Puck and Rachel each released strangled giggles as Quinn's face reddened and the Latina tightened her hold on Brittany's wrist.

"Britt. That's," she tried through muffled laughs, "that's enough. We get it. Quinn definitely gets it."

"It's not a big deal! It's not like you can help it," Brittany encouraged Quinn with a smile.

Rachel beamed.

"No, no, she certainly can't help it, Britt," the diva smirked. Quinn had had enough. She whipped to Rachel, jerked her close and growled into her ear.

"Good luck getting laid tonight."

And then she stormed off to their area at the bottom of the hill.

"I'm pretty sure she thought she whispered that," Puck choked out, his eyebrows up and pupils dilated, "but she so did not. You two are so freaking hot together."

"Noah."

"Mmm, I love when you first name me."

"I'm going to do something a lot worse if you don't stop leering like a pervert."

"Hey, don't forget who convinced her to go after your ass in the first place, Miss Denial! Best thing I ever did with my _life_."

"Hey!"

"Berry, it's true. Don't even try to argue," Santana interjected again. "You still owe him." She wrapped a pinky through Brittany's and wandered off to the pool.

"Still offensive!" Rachel hollered off in their direction before turning back to Puck.

"No, babe. Offensive would be if I asked to watch."

"Stop yourself."

Rachel smacked him hard in the chest and stormed off down the hill. Her stride slowed as she approached Quinn, unsure what her opening line would be and needing a few seconds to figure it out.

The blonde could be vicious and right now, they teetered at a crossroad. They were so close to pushing forward into an evening of magnificent sex and they were also close to taking this foreplay one step out of line, leaving the evening filled with intense _eye_ sex inside a pointless fight.

After having the _real_ sex, Rachel loathed eye sex.

Sure, it could be fun, like when Rachel sang in Glee. She loved sexing Quinn with her eyes and watching the blonde squirm in her seat. She was fully aware she caused Quinn to sweat like mad.

But after seeing Quinn sweat above her, beneath her, behind her, and inside her, well… eye sex sweating was child's play. And there was no way in hell Rachel was settling for a Fourth of July full of _eye sex_. It was Quinn's holiday. She would give the blonde the experience she wanted, the experience they both wanted.

When her toes fell upon the sleeping bag splayed out in the grass, she swallowed down her nerves, reminding herself that this was a girl who worshipped her, and fell to her knees a few wide, wide feet from Quinn.

"Hey," she started. Quinn reclined back on the blanket, placing one bent arm beneath her head for comfort, and didn't respond. Her eyes stared heavily at the clouds above with her jaw clenched tight.

She sighed at Quinn and shuffled further onto the blanket, her knees brushing up against Quinn's right arm bent casually over her stomach. Rachel tried to keep her eyes off that stomach and congratulated herself at the extreme willpower when successful.

"Quinn. I didn't mean to laugh at you."

"Sure you did. It's why that sound of _laughter_ came out of your mouth."

Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled her legs out from under herself to sit beside Quinn, turning to face the back edge of the yard and the scenery beyond. The view was beautiful. It looked out over a golf course, lush, hilly, and green. Rachel routinely appreciated the Fabray's money when it gave her breathtaking views like this one.

"I really love it back here. It never fails to take my breath away," she uttered and hoped Quinn responded to the softness in her voice.

"Is that the end of you attempting to apologize?" she barked. Rachel whipped her gaze down to the left to catch Quinn's eyes.

"I really wasn't attempting to apologize," she stated. Quinn scoffed at her and Rachel questioned it. "What? Were you going to apologize for insinuating that I wouldn't come in after you if I thought you were drowning?"

"That was a joke."

"And so was the napkin thing."

"But that's not a joke! It's true!" Quinn huffed. Rachel rotated fully around, laying herself partially on top of the blonde, and stretched her legs out to tangle in her girlfriend's. Quinn clenched again and tried to shift away, but Rachel clung tighter and gripped the girl's chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"It's true and incredibly hot," Rachel purred, locking her dark eyes hard on Quinn's. "You_ know_ what it does to me to know how much you want me. I've never had that kind of attention before."

"Which is blasphemous, you're gorgeous," Quinn snapped, not quite catching the compliment she was giving as it gushed out. Rachel blushed and snuggled in tighter.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you, but I love knowing you're attracted to me as much as I am to you, okay? Don't fault me for that."

"Then don't tease me for it."

"Okay. Deal," Rachel promised and placed a light kiss on Quinn's neck. And then she followed it with another, and another, putting a bit more pressure behind each one. When Quinn didn't protest, she started lingering in each kiss. When Quinn's hand snuck under her body to loop around her waist and hold her close, she started parting her lips. And when Quinn whimpered, she let her tongue loose.

That began it all- the greatest Fourth of July Quinn ever had.

The last of the sun set over the trees in front of them and darkness moved in. She could hear the party settling across the way at the top of the hill. And when Rachel shifted her thigh between Quinn's, the blonde officially started planning a way to make it happen right there. Sex in her backyard on the Fourth of July; shit, she had to make it happen.

"Rach," she breathed out, her girlfriend still loving every inch of her neck and shifting towards her collarbone. Quinn knew where _that_ would lead.

"Mhm?" she murmured between sucks to the dips in Quinn's neck. It sent shivers straight to her core and she pushed tight against Rachel's thigh. In return, the girl shoved hard against her and the arm behind Quinn's head shot down to hold the offending leg still.

"Not yet," Quinn gasped.

"I like the word 'yet' in that sentence," Rachel purred and went back to kissing the sternum she loved.

"We need a plan, baby," Quinn panted.

"I have a plan; it's to fuck you."

Quinn released a groan and rolled her hips back onto persuasive thigh. Rachel didn't disappoint, she met the plea and pinned Quinn back to the ground with delicious force.

"Good, good plan. But we need a 'don't get caught having sex in the grass' plan," she panted back, mustered all the willpower she could and pushed Rachel away from her. "I will _not _get caught doing this again. I can't have a repeat of Valentine's Day."

Rachel straightened her dress and grinned back at the blonde.

"But it was so much fun! The look on your mom's face was priceless and hilarious!"

"It wasn't funny! It's still not funny! I've been scarred for life and I will not let it happen again."

"Come on, she could've handled it better. I mean, I still think ripping the shower curtain off its rungs was a bit overdramatic… and I'm an actress!"

"She caught us… touching each other… in her shower, Rachel. What did you think was going to happen?"

"Will you never call it _fucking_? And I don't know? We'd have an adult conversation about safe sex?"

"Maybe if she'd caught us in MY shower…"

"What's the fun in that, though," she said and let the twinkle in her eyes go crazy. Quinn's heart erupted and she shot up to capture those charming lips. They melded together perfectly and it always amazed Quinn. Everything about Rachel fit her. As their lips parted and the girl's tongue slipped inside, a familiar weight settled down heavily on her heart.

When the need for air overwhelmed, Rachel pulled away and flashed her dreamy half-lidded smile. It was her "I'm drunk on Quinn" smile and the blonde adored it. She adored everything about the girl.

Without warning, that familiar weight doubled itself, almost like a suitcase on her chest. And suddenly, looking into Rachel's eyes on her favorite holiday, she realized what it meant.

She loved her.

"Oh my god," she muttered, her eyes somewhat seeing Rachel in a new light. She was even more beautiful than Quinn remembered thinking. Confusion passed over those deep brown eyes that always seemed to shine and the corner of those sweet lips perked up in question.

"What? Quinn, why are you looking at me funny? Do I have ice cream on my face?"

_Just say it._

"I think I'm in love with you."

Rachel couldn't believe her ears. She'd finally said it. Quinn had finally said the words that she'd dreamed of hearing for a year, ever since she realized she loved Quinn on that Thanksgiving Day last year. It was happening. It was happening? It was really happening?

"Really?" she barely whispered, her passionate eyes turning shy and twitching away from the striking hazel.

"Yes. Absolutely. One hundred percent. It just hit me like- like a piano to the head. Oh my god, Small Fry," she stuttered out in excitement, shuffling closer and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck. She breathed in the magnificent vanilla scent of Rachel's hair and vowed to do whatever it would take to make this girl happy for the rest of her life.

Shit, she was so in love.

And then she realized it; Rachel hadn't said anything back. She froze, slowly and awkwardly pulling herself off the brunette to let their eyes meet.

She found Rachel's full of tears and jerked into fearful action.

"Rach! Why are you crying," she gasped, swiping tear after tear. Rachel's chin quivered and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she tried to avert her gaze and wipe her cheeks clean. God, why _was_ she always crying? She was always crying. She needed to get that checked out before award shows started happening.

She looked at Quinn and saw fear rain over the blonde's features in that moment.

"Rachel_. Why_ are you crying?"

"No, no, no. They're happy tears. I'm just, I'm so happy," she choked out with a huge smile and ran her thumb over Quinn's jaw. It passed the smile between them and the blonde's face lit up.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I've been in love with you since Thanksgiving and never thought it likely for you to _actually_ love me back," she cried out, wiping her silly eyes for defying her once again. "It's stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid."

"It is. Look at me, I'm a mess," she joked and cleaned more tears through sniffles.

"You're a mess who's in love with me," Quinn grinned. Rachel returned it, finally settling back to normal with one last cleaning swipe.

"I love you."

"And I you," Quinn smiled. Rachel took a content breath.

"Say all of it. I wanna hear it," she said and slid closer to Quinn, their legs awkwardly twining between them. Rachel's cheek settled against Quinn's, the blonde's lips right at her ear, and she waited.

"I love… the Fourth of July," she giggled. Rachel yanked back with a snort and smacked her playfully. With a huff, she snuggled back into her previous spot, clenching her arms tighter around Quinn's neck.

"Please," she pleaded.

"I love, I love… apple pie."

"Q," Rachel scolded under her breath and Quinn let her eyes fall over the beauty attached to her. Her hands latched on to the hips split over her thighs under that adorable dress and she sighed.

"I love… these legs."

Rachel shivered. "You're so _difficult_."

"I love… your eyes. They wreck me," she whispered. Rachel pulled her lips between her teeth at that one. Quickly she became eager to listen. "I love… the way you laugh. It's obnoxious and boisterous and perfect."

"Jerk," Rachel whispered with a slight kiss behind the blonde's ear.

"I love… that you think I could never love you. It makes you so modest and adorable."

"Seems you can't."

"I'm telling you now. In my own little way."

"You always have to buck the system?"

"Let me tell you about my love, woman," she huffed and pulled Rachel fully into her lap, clasping her own hands at the girl's lower back. "I love these dimples," she said and traced the indentions under her dress.

"They love your _tongue_," Rachel giggled.

"Oh I know they do. I love… the way you put everyone else before yourself."

"You're the only one who notices."

"I love that I'm the only one you _want_ to notice," she said and could feel Rachel smile against her cheek. "I love your dads for loving me like their own."

"I love yours, too. Your _parents_, I mean. 'Cause there's JuJu."

"Would you hush and let me speech?" Quinn growled and bit down on Rachel's shoulder to punctuate her demand.

"Sorry," she shivered.

"I love the way you smell. I love how you slink away from me when the ASPCA commercials come on because you don't want me to see you cry. I love that you sing me songs and could care less if everyone knows you're serenading a girl. I love your passion. I love your drive. I love that you already picture me in New York right beside you. I love that you know you'll _need_ me in New York right beside you."

Rachel placed a lingering kiss to the neck beneath her lips and held tighter as Quinn continued.

"I love that you've picked out our children's names, but waited for me to say the L word first. I love how backwards you are. You do everything out of order because you're impulsive, creative, and larger than life, yet so freaking tiny. My little Small Fry. I love that I know I'll be with you forever because I can't imagine your annoying ass not right here, in my lap, always," she giggled.

Rachel smacked her back and bit her shoulder for the insult. Quinn dragged her hands around Rachel's sides and held her tight, pulling the girl away from her. When their eyes met, Rachel cooled at the intensity shining in Quinn's.

"I love that you had the balls to kiss me first."

Rachel took the moment to lean forward and capture Quinn's lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. She showed the girl how much she loved her for all the words coming out of her mouth and simultaneously promised her that she'd always have guts when it came to taking Quinn.

In return, Quinn melted into it and her hands pulled up to run through those silky brown locks. They landed around the back of Rachel's neck and their lips finally parted. She let her forehead settle against Rachel's, the kiss still pulsing through her. She would never tire of that. She would never tire of Rachel. She couldn't believe it took her almost nine months to realize everything this girl was and meant and would be.

She was _everything_. And it was time to sum that up.

"Rach," she started. The girl's eyes opened and locked on hers, breaths away and filled with adoration.

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I love everything about you," Quinn stated with a smile. Rachel's grin exploded and with a squeal, she pushed Quinn back onto the sleeping bag.

"You shoulda just said that, silly," she giggled. "I was kinda falling asleep during your other little speechy thing."

Quinn smacked her ass and Rachel laughed that stunning boisterous laugh, promptly causing Quinn to fall even more in love.

"I'm kidding. It was beautiful. You're beautiful. I love you, too, and if you give me a few weeks, I'm sure I could provide a list, too. Is it mandatory around these parts?" she joked.

Quinn growled and flipped them over, Rachel's laugh ripping out of her yet again. Quinn sneered with a playful scowl and pulled up onto her knees. Rachel laid spread out on her back below her. She wanted nothing more than to take her right then and there. It was the plan all along, wasn't it? She pulled her eyes up to scan the top of the hill where it looked like the party was fully settling. She could see the tops of heads for all the people sitting in chairs, all talking amongst themselves. Nobody sat on the top deck anymore and the Glee kids seemed to be hovered on the swings under it. They wouldn't come down there.

Not if they wanted to avoid her wrath.

Quinn looked to the sky. The light, dark blue hue of early night was fully moved into a heavy deep blue and the moon provided only a small bit of light over the yard.

Rachel watched Quinn intently. She could see the girl working it all out in her head. A warm breeze blew directly up her skirt, but she didn't care. It felt amazing against the wetness she'd grown there over the course of the day and all she wanted was Quinn to scoot forward and dip her hands into her thong.

She spread her legs a bit further just to show Quinn she was on board and the blonde snapped into action. She leaned down to the left corner edge of the blue material on the grass beneath them, gripped it in her right hand and in one ridiculously smooth and sexy motion, she flung it over them and laid herself down on top of Rachel.

That was _not_ what Rachel had in mind.

"Quinn!"

"You're going to argue with me over this?"

"It's going to be hot as hell in here!"

"Deal with it," she demanded and awkwardly craned down to their feet to latch the zipper together. Once together, she yanked it the three feet across the bottom and all six feet up the side.

"You just put us in a cocoon of heat in July!"

Satisfied that she'd pushed the zipper all the way up, she squirmed down a few inches to settle back on Rachel and roughly bit her bottom lip.

"Like I said, _deal_ with it."

"I can't see anything!"

"You know my body like the front of a playbill."

"But the fireworks!" Rachel argued.

"You can stick your head out the top if you _must_ see the fireworks while we're fucking, Rachel. Jesus. Shut up and kiss me."

Rachel froze. Quinn rarely spoke like that and it sent daggers to her clit. The fireworks versus Quinn debate dissipated immediately and she attacked the girl.

Their lips met with a crash and Rachel shoved her tongue inside. It was slick, wet, and warm and sent shivers to Quinn's toes. Sweat beads formed on her forehead.

She wrenched her right arm around and under Rachel's neck to cradle her as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss even further. Moans escaped Rachel and it spurred the blonde on further. She wrapped her lips around her love's tongue and sucked sensually.

The reaction this caused in Rachel was one Quinn would never forget. Rachel's hands snapped onto her lower back and as Quinn continued to suck and massage Rachel's tongue between her lips, those hands traveled further and further south, like each pull of Quinn's lips blew more need through Rachel. Her hands slid over the blonde's ass cheeks, gripped them once, and then continued straight past her ass to cup her folds from behind.

It was the most perfect path of sexiness Quinn had ever felt. She ripped her mouth away from Rachel's and collapsed with a gasp beside the girl's head. The sleeping bag's fleece beneath her instantly soaked with sweat. She could feel Rachel panting heavily and sweating beside her, those fingers petting strokes between her legs.

Oh shit, finally. Finally.

"It's gonna get hot in here, really hot," Quinn panted. Rachel gripped the back of Quinn's bathing suit and pulled up, the fabric sliding tightly between Quinn's folds, her ass cheeks, and roughly against her clit. She cried out as pressure finally landed exactly where she'd been throbbing all day and buried her face further into the fleece.

Rachel smirked and started slowly rolling their hips together in delicious rhythm.

"That was me saying I told you so," Rachel growled and pulled again. It elicited the same reaction in the blonde and Rachel couldn't help but chuckle.

"And what was that one for?" Quinn asked and pulled herself back up onto her elbows to look down at Rachel.

"'Cause I can?" she smiled and leaned up to kiss Quinn again, softly this time. Quinn sighed into the sweetness and lightly settled back onto Rachel, her arms twining behind her again. She cradled Rachel's head in both hands and kissed her love away.

"Quinn," she breathed, nice, slow, and elongated, between kisses. She could feel the blackened world lag around them and like always when beneath Quinn, a moody and delicious beat filled her thoughts. The blonde kissed her slowly, surely, and with every bit of heat she possessed. It churned Rachel's insides and she could feel her heart slow down to a delicious crawl. They had all the time and love in the world. "Quinn," she purred again.

"Yeah, baby?" she drawled and Rachel felt every bit sultry.

"Let's get it on," she cooed. Quinn could feel the body below her moving in a slow, sexy sort of rhythm, and she wondered if the brunette had music playing in her head.

She slid her own legs apart, spreading Rachel's further with them and rolled back into her. She heard Rachel giggle and roll right back.

"Yeah," Quinn grinned happily. "Let's get it on…" She tightened her arms around Rachel's neck and buried her face in the luscious brown strands. Their bodies plastered to each other and rolled with the rhythm only they heard. Rachel slightly rolled her stomach and then her shoulders and then settled back into their hips' rhythm. Quinn grinned madly. Her girl was practically grinding on her from under her like they were on the dance floor.

"What are you dancing to, Small? Sing it for me," Quinn whispered and snaked one hand to the fabric belt around Rachel's waist. Rachel snickered and put her lips to work on Quinn's neck.

"What do you think I'm dancing to?" she asked and licked her way up Quinn's neck as her hips rolled slowly.

"I'm hoping it's the obvious."

"It is, baby. Now take my clothes off."

Quinn followed orders well. She followed orders very well. And Rachel's hands were currently exploring every inch of her damp bare skin. They made Quinn enormously jealous. She grabbed the bow's end and pulled. It untied easily between them. She pulled the ties apart and flung them to either side, her fingers immediately darting up to start on the buttons.

"I said sing to me," Quinn demanded between kisses to Rachel's collarbone, shoulder, and chest. Each button released more hot skin, directing Quinn exactly which way to head.

She let her tongue run flat against each new area and soaked up the glistening sweat. Rachel hummed sensually and moved to their rhythm beneath her.

"I said _sing," _Quinn demanded yet again and immediately, Rachel's mouth dropped open and quiet sexy fell out.

_"I been really tryyyin' baby, tryna hold back this feeling for sooo long. And if you feel like I feel, baby, then come on. Ohhh, come on,"_ she husked out in the sexiest fucking croon Quinn had ever heard.

And there again with the F word, what was getting into her?

It stopped her descent and she lurched up to capture Rachel's lips in a sloppy, heated kiss. She felt Rachel's hands run down her back, slipping with the sweat and taking one of her bathing suit top's ties with it. When it stopped at its end, Quinn dipped her shoulders and Rachel yanked hard to the side, swiftly removing Quinn's top in one beautiful motion of teamwork. Rachel's hands splayed widely over her now bare back. Every inch was luscious.

"Keep singing, baby. Your voice does wonders for me," Quinn murmured and started back on her path.

"Are you seriously saying you need _extra_ wonders right now?"

"Never. Just sing. Make this the best day of my life."

"Mmm, okay. I could do that," she appeased and cleared her throat in one light muffle. Quinn wasn't prepared for how this would all go down. She could've used warning when Rachel started up again. "_We're allll sensitive people, with sooo much to give_," she sang and reached down to grab Quinn's chin in attention. "_Understand me,_ _sugar_," she released with a grin and let Quinn return to her kisses. "_Since we got to be, let's live_. _I love you."_

Quinn landed between Rachel's breasts and grinned at the lack of bra and the words floating into her ears. She licked between them and Rachel hissed, but kept singing, her intensity picking up on reflex.

_"Theeere's nothing wrong with me loo- lo- loooving you. Baby, no, nooo. Annnd gi- giving yourself to me,"_ she continued and Quinn slid her other arm out from under Rachel's head to help as she pulled the sides of her dress apart, freeing those beautiful breasts before palming them. "Oh, god. Yes. _It can never be wrooong, if the love is tr- truue. Ohh, baby,"_ she sang through a moan, finishing with a gasp and clearing her stuffy, dry throat. Quinn's hands were all over her. "Kiss them, Q."

"Oh, I'm gonna. Don't worry about that. You just keep singing."

Rachel picked her head up to look down at her girlfriend with a huff. "I can't sing when you're doing this to me," she whimpered. "I can barely_ breathe_ in here. It's like a sauna."

"You _can_ sing and you will. I need to hear what Marvin has to say."

"Quinn."

"Sing to me or I stop," she demanded and squeezed hard to enforce it. The brunette's head slammed back onto the fluffy ground with a groan. Quinn sunk her teeth into the side of Rachel's breast and her hands whipped up to tangle in blonde hair.

"Yes. Yes."

"_Sing_."

"Dammit! What if someone hears?"

"That's not the right lyric."

"I hate you."

"Then make sweet, sweet hate to me, gorgeous," Quinn purred and ran her tongue over the nipple nearby. Rachel squirmed beneath her and immediately opened her mouth to release one beautiful note after the next but nothing came out. Quinn could hear the awkward gasps above and stopped to look up at the lack of noise. All she saw was black. "What is it, Small?"

"I don't remember where I was in the song," she stated.

"_Christ_, Rachel. Who cares, just pick a line and start."

"There is no need for the tone!"

"SING!"

"Ugh! _Giving, giving yourself to m-me can never be wrooong, if the love is true. Ohhh, babe. Don't you know how swe- sweet and wonderful life can beee_?" she sang and Quinn returned to her breasts, lapping generously. Rachel careened under her, losing the next line quickly. Quinn stopped and the brunette searched her brain. "I- I- _I'm asking you, baby, to get it on with meee_," she picked up and punctuated it with a swift nudge between Quinn's legs.

She watched the girl collapse in on herself and let the smugness roll over her smile. Two could play this game. Her confidence rushed over her and her voice picked up.

"_Iii, I ain't gonna worry, I ain't gonna push. I won't push_," knee to the groin, "_you baaaaby,"_ she sang. Every other word, she thrust a knee into Quinn and the blonde was swiftly falling apart above her. "_Come on, come on, come on, come on, come onnn, baby, stop beatin' around the bush," _she finished with a happy, gloating note and rubbed harder.

"You're trouble," Quinn growled and rolled her hips down into Rachel. She rocked back with a huge grin.

"Then punish me."

"Who said you could stop singing?"

"_Let's get it onnnn. You know what I'm talkin' about. Come on, baby. Heeey. Let your love come ouut. If you believe in love, let's get it on. Mmmm, Let's get it on, baby. _Let's get it _on_ already," she finished with a husky plea.

"Does this mean the song is over?"

"You're making me regret imagining you fucking me to that song."

Quinn groaned and slithered up to Rachel's mouth, quickly taking it with hers until her lungs where aching for air. They split with gasps and Rachel flicked her tongue out over Quinn's top lip, then her bottom, then her chin and the blonde couldn't help the grinding her hips were doing because of it. Her eyes fluttered shut and images shot through her head as she grinded down again, that tongue still flicking over various facial features.

"You're imagining my tongue inside you, aren't you?" Rachel asked, loving the effect she had on this girl.

"I never _stop_ imagining your tongue inside me."

"Mmm, good line, baby. Very, very good line," Rachel purred and reached down to the sides of Quinn's bathing suit bottom. Quinn kept grinding down and Rachel grabbed the ties on either side to pull them loose before shucking the suit off her.

Bare Quinn met Rachel's thong and the brunette moaned wildly. She pushed her legs further apart and angled herself just right so Quinn could roll down directly into her the next time she did so and it did not disappoint.

Rachel's eyes found the back of her head and Quinn attached her lips to the perky nipples scraping at her from below.

"We've never done this, Q," she heard Rachel groan above. She pulled the girl's other nipple between her teeth and arched her eyes up at her.

"Dunwha?" she asked.

"It's not polite to talk with your mouth full," she moaned out as Quinn's folds slid across her again, her damn thong still acting as a barrier. She loathed it, despised it. Quinn released her breast with a pop and mockingly focused all her attention on Rachel.

"We have not done what, Miss Berry?" Quinn enunciated and Rachel missed those teeth dreadfully.

"Ok, I was wrong. It's perfectly polite. Please put it back in your mouth."

Quinn didn't hesitate and took Rachel's right nipple into her mouth. She pulled on it, licked it, sucked it, bit it, worshipped it, sent it fanmail, married it. God, she loved this girl.

"You din answa me," Quinn mumbled and rolled her southern lips over Rachel's thong again. She felt the girl quiver beneath her.

"That."

Quinn released her nipple and trailed kisses further down her torso, unbuttoning the rest of Rachel's dress as she went.

"You saying you like it?"

"Oh yes."

"Then I know what we're doing tonight."

When Quinn hit the button on the bottom edge of Rachel's dress she heard the girl's breath catch. She slowly peeled the dress apart to reveal Rachel in all her glory. Her hands coated her as her eyes wanted to.

It stunned Quinn, as it usually did. She couldn't see her, but she could feel her. Her hands splayed out over Rachel's breasts and dragged all the way south. She could feel the heat coming off her. She could smell the sweat; it parted around her fingers and left a wake in their tracks.

God, they were sweaty. Quinn swiped her forehead and shimmied herself further into the bottom of the sleeping bag, her legs awkwardly curling in on themselves.

She didn't care. Rachel's sex was directly in front of her now and the girl was practically whining up there.

"Take them off and come back up," she demanded.

"Seriously? You think I'm going to get down here and then just come back up? Oh, my sweet Small Fry. You're hilarious sometimes."

"But- But I liked-"

"You'll get that, too."

"Not if I implode first. You're killing me."

"And a sweet death it would be."

"Quinn."

"If you'd stop talking to me, maybe we would get somewhere."

Rachel gasped.

"That is rude!"

"Honesty hurts, baby. Hush up and let me love you."

"First I must sing, now I must hush! Bipolar nutcase," she muttered. Rachel shook her head, rolled a few eyes and then relaxed back, awaiting whatever glorious thing Quinn _must_ do right then.

She felt Quinn pawing around her thong area. Then she was shuffling around. And then she was pawing at Rachel's legs in a weird, rearranging sort of way. Rachel huffed. She had no patience when it came to _fucking her girlfriend_- or lack thereof.

"Is there a problem?"she asked.

"Um, maybe."

"Enlighten me."

"You wore the right dress for this claustrophobic lovemaking, but definitely the wrong underwear."

"I'm in a thong. How could my underwear get more right?"

"If you weren't wearing any. I can't figure out a way to get them off you. It's too cramped down here."

Rachel rolled her eyes again at her special-in-the-head girlfriend, swiped the sweat from her forehead and batted Quinn's paws away.

"I'll do it, for christ's sake," she groaned and slid her hands down between them. It was definitely cramped. Every movement of her hands against her own underwear brushed up against Quinn's breasts. She was snug as a bug in a rug down there.

It didn't help the process that those breasts happened to be directly above the spot Rachel needed. When she felt hard nipples graze over the back of her hands, she couldn't fight it. She whipped them around and palmed. Her fingers grabbed each nipple and pinched roughly.

Quinn released a frustrated cry and pushed down on Rachel's hands.

"Harder," she breathed, loving the shocks it was sending through her body. Rachel twisted firmly and pulled harder. "Oh yes. Like that. Again." Rachel gave it to her again, practically milking her girlfriend. "Shit," she mewed. Rachel gave it to her over and over again, fiddling them raw. Once it became too much, she batted Rachel's hands away, took the newly burning fire in her stomach and let it explode over Rachel.

Fuck routine. Rachel would forgive her.

Her hands dug around the side strings of the thong and she yanked. They ripped in one swift swoop and it lit Rachel. Quinn stretched back out on top of her in an instant. Their lips found each other and dug deep.

"Sorry," she mumbled into the brunette's mouth.

"I'm not."

Rachel's legs flicked around until Quinn settled in that perfect spot again. Her soaked folds slid down perfectly against Rachel's and they both gasped at the new ridiculously intimate contact.

"Wait, wait," Rachel cried.

"What?"

Rachel slid her arm down between them and ran her fingers up the wetness between Quinn's legs. The blonde moaned above her. Rachel circled her clit, slid deep inside, and then circled once more before bringing her fingers back up top and sucking them clean.

Quinn about let loose and leaned forward to kiss the back knuckles as Rachel finished cleaning the front few inside her mouth. They popped free when she was done.

"Sorry, I can't not do that when I have the chance."

Quinn giggled at her, finding her logic quite reasonable. She reached down and touched Rachel's throbbing nub.

"Ohhh yes, I was hoping you would feel the same," she whimpered. Quinn chuckled and explored the soaking folds. She knew them inside and out. She practically touched them daily. She slid two fingers inside and watched Rachel careen.

She pushed hard, once, twice, and then curled.

Rachel could barely think.

And then they were gone, traveling back to where she thought was going to end at Quinn's mouth, but the girl slid her own fingers right inside Rachel's mouth and repeating their dual cleaning process from before.

Their entire bodies shivered with ecstasy.

Rachel's eyes rolled back at her taste and then all she felt were Quinn's hips rolling and her practically-insides rubbing deliciously against Rachel's practically-insides. It was sheer perfection and she swore it would never get better than that right there.

That was, until Quinn rolled low enough and her clit slid across Rachel's. They sucked in more air than the sleeping bag currently offered. Their breasts pressed firmly together, every movement causing their nipples to drag across the other's slick skin.

"I can barely- barely breathe," Rachel whimpered between pants.

"Me too," she moaned. "This is amazing."

"Can we roll back the top foot of the sleeping bag?"

"You're naked. I'm naked. We're grinding and sucking," Quinn panted. "Hopefully that answers your question." Rachel gasped for fresh air and got nothing. Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt herself ready to pass out.

"It's like two hundred degrees in here- not counting you. I- Oh, god," she groaned as Quinn pressed harder into her. Their slow, long rhythmic hip rolls turned into short, precise bucks. Every movement caused more friction, more heat, more tingles.

"I know. I know. I'm hot too, but-"

"It'll be fine. It's gotta be nine o'clock by now."

"Which means fireworks are, ugh god, gonna start soon."

"Even- even better," she groaned and slid her clit right back over Quinn's. It was the most erotic thing she'd ever felt and she wondered why it took them this long to try this, accidentally or not. Maybe they needed to spend more time in a single sleeping bag. Or maybe every day needed to be Fourth of fucking July.

"Fireworks mean lights. No go, love," Quinn whispered. She buried her face in Rachel's neck and went to town. She loved the noises the girl could make when Quinn lapped at her spots. Behind her ear. Over her lobe. Atop her pulse. In the dip of her collarbone.

Rachel was already whimpering with each gasp and it'd only been ten seconds. She slid her clammy hands down Quinn's dripping bare back and settled on her ass. She dug her short nails into it and held her close. It gave Rachel a little more control to roll her hips exactly as she wanted. She chose position, speed, and motion. She loved it.

Quinn could feel the excitement and the new movements, they- oh, god- they were going to make her come.

"You're amazing at this," she choked out and bit down on the bone under her lips. Rachel sighed and held Quinn's pelvis closer. She angled herself just right and rolled her hips over Quinn's delicious sex again and again.

"You're soaked. Soaked everywhere."

"You too. Keep going. Please keep going."

Rachel was on fire. Every thrust hit just right and her entire area was red hot and slick with moisture. They slid together so perfectly. She needed it harder, more. She needed _more_ control.

And then Quinn thrust down hard, out of the blue, and Rachel's arms shot north, landing themselves in grass and digging in.

Yes, earth. That's what she needed. She dug in deeply, gripping handfuls of rooted grass, and used the leverage to force her hips up harder.

Quinn gripped the breasts stretched out and bouncing on display beneath her. It was too perfect. They were fucking like rabbits, mewing, moaning, and groaning, in a sleeping bag a backyard away from all the people they knew.

"Shit, this is too much," Quinn moaned through whimpers and gave back to Rachel as good as she was getting. They would be sore in the morning, but god it was like they were building a fire between them. Literally, rubbing until they'd burst in flames.

Everything was hot to the touch, dripping, and clammy. She could barely breathe and by the gasps coming from Rachel, she guessed the girl was having just as much trouble.

"I need-,"Quinn started.

"I need _air_," Rachel pleaded.

"Then make me come," Quinn groaned and rolled her hips faster, their rhythm losing a bit of its perfection, but their fire building to a peak.

"I'm trying. God, I'm trying. It feels like- like-"

"Heaven and hell," she growled and stretched her arms up the length of Rachel's, their nipples meeting in the middle and mouths crashing together. Rachel was gasping every half second, whimpering the others, and biting when she didn't feel the need to breathe.

Her legs started trembling and Quinn's followed right behind her. Oh it was going to happen and happen so good.

"I'm so close."

"But sooo far," Quinn groaned out, pissed at how elusive an impending earth shattering orgasm could feel. It always felt right there, but never _right_ there.

"Preach," Rachel mumbled and pulled her lips in between her teeth. Quinn barely caught the sight of it and smiled before leaning in to take them back in between her own.

"Mine," Quinn murmured and kissed every inch of them.

"Look at me: I'm strung out beneath you. I'm _all _yours."

"And I love you."

An initial boom erupted outside, freezing both girls in terror, and then an explosion further off in the distant sky followed.

Quinn couldn't contain the enormous grin that shot across her features. She fucking loved this holiday and its amazing timing. The national anthem started off in the background and she swore Rachel was grinning as well. When she brought her lips back down to the brunette's, she felt it and knew.

Slowly, their hips rolled back into a sexy rhythm. Rachel threw her stomach and shoulders back into it, bringing the full body grinding back from earlier. Quinn snickered above her and decided to join this time. Shit, it's like they were starting all over, but in such a fucking amazing way.

They slithered against each other, their fire steadily building right back up. Rachel shifted her hands a few inches to the left and gripped a new handful of rooted grass. She'd practically ripped the last ones out.

The explosions continued in the air above them and both girls could picture the light show perfectly. Distant sounds of patriotic musings filled the air and Quinn found herself chuckling at the predictable, yet unpredictable beauty of it all.

She knew she was going to get laid today. She knew she was going to watch Rachel eat a firecracker Popsicle. She knew she'd hear Lee Greenwood at some point before the end of the night and she knew she'd throw herself in the pool due to the sexual frustrations, like most summer days.

But she didn't know she'd realize she was in the love with Rachel. She didn't know she'd hear those words returned. She didn't know she'd be going through a new, stunning sexual position experience. And she didn't know she'd she be pushing her lungs and brain to the limit when it came to having enough air to breathe.

But shit if life didn't just work out that way?

"Sing to me, Rach," she whispered in the girl's ear and ground down harder. She wanted to come so badly. Mainly because she wanted to breathe fresh air and see her girl and watch the fireworks, but more so because it had been building and building and building and she could feel its intensity spreading throughout her pelvis and torso and legs and the back of her neck.

It was _everywhere _and it was going to destroy her in the most delectable way ever invented. Praise the two women who first decided to rub their vaginas together. God, praise them. Give them a medal.

Give them all the medals.

"Sing what?" Rachel finally choked out. She'd forgotten she'd even requested Rachel sing. She gasped out for air and it didn't come. She felt light headed and could tell Rachel felt the same. Her head lolled from left to right and her mouth stayed cocked open, pleading for more air that never came. Sweat dripped off the sides of her face and landed on Quinn's biceps as they rolled together faster, their clits loving on each other like a scandalous one night stand.

God, they needed air.

They could do this. They could make it. She rolled her hips faster. Just a little bit more. She stretched her arms out further and laced her fingers backwards over Rachel's buried in the grass.

"I don't know. I just- I love hearing your voice. You don't have to sing. Just- just talk if you want. Please."

"You're such an addict."

"Fuck yes," she purred and kissed the girl again, robbing her of the little air she actually had. Rachel yanked away.

"No, no kissing. I can barely breathe. I'll faint otherwise. Just keep doing," she started and rolled her hips up, grinding their clits together yet again, "that. Keep doing that."

Rachel's head swam with the need for air, their damp cheeks slid together, each girl's panting landing directly on the other's ear.

"What," she gasped, "should I sing?"

The burning between them had officially spread to the tips of their fingers. Quinn's fingers felt flaming hot against hers and she could even feel their wrists sweating together just inside the tip of the sleeping bag.

Pops and explosions continued overhead, drowning out every other gasp, moan, and cry for air.

"Can you hear, oh god, the music? Mom's DJ."

"Yeah."

"Just, just sing along."

"It's, it's America the Beautiful, I think?"

"I don't ca- shit, I'm close. You feel so amazing, Rachel. I don't care what the hell it is just put your voice to my ear."

Rachel praised her multi-tasking skills as she split her focus between sliding her hips into Quinn and acutely picking up the soft beginning notes so far off in the background. She needed more air to feed more brain cells. Her entire body hurt- but so damn good.

"I- I can't-"

"Just sing to me, Rach," Quinn begged and tightened her fingers over her love's. Rachel fine tuned her skills and pulled out every piece of willpower she could find.

"_Oh beautiful, for spaacious skies_," she sang out. Quinn bore down harder, determined to make this moment count for everything in her life. She was in love, _making_ beautiful love on the Fourth of July and the girl of her dreams was singing patriotism into her ear.

It sent shivers down her back and around to her clit.

She pushed forward and passed it to Rachel.

"God, I'm such a Fourth of July whore," she muttered and Rachel giggled with gasps between versus. Explosions erupted overhead.

"_For amber waves of grain, for purple mountain majesties, above the fruited plain. Ameeerica, Ameeerica, god shed his grace on theee_," she belted. Her timid voice from earlier left the building, apparently. She might as well have been singing for the Super Bowl. It was dazzling.

"Oh yes, god yes," Quinn crooned, thanked the heavens for Rachel, and picked up her pace. Their bodies were on fire and feeling Rachel gasp for air between belting out one of her most favorite songs directly into her ear as their breasts collided and hips danced- well, it was all too much.

Quinn felt it coming, fast and strong.

"_And crown thy goood"_ gasp, "_with_ _broootherhoood_." She gasped again. "Oh, fuck. Right there. Yes, yes."

"Finish it and I'll finish you," Quinn gasped and struck their clits together over and over. Her thighs burned, her back ached and fuck. She was going to pass out. She rolled her hips harder and harder, their wetness soaking the bag below them, around them, above them.

"_From seaa to shiiiining seaaa!"_ Rachel belted and her arms whipped back inside the sleeping bag to wrap around Quinn as her orgasm threatened to wreck her. "Yes, yes. Don't stop. It's… right… there."

"Finish it. Now, Small, now!" Quinn gasped and praised all the gods across all the lands for giving her the opportunity make Rachel come inside a money note.

"_Ameeeriiicaaaaaa_," Rachel wailed as her orgasm tore over her in tsunami-like waves. It wrecked Quinn, all air evading her now, and she exploded from her clit straight north and out to the tips of her toes and fingers. It waved over them, again and again, eyes clenched tight, lips sucked in. There were no sounds but fireworks and the next song. Her muscles shook and her teeth chattered so hard they hurt.

It pounded through them. Everything hurt in the best way. Her muscles were curling around themselves. Their legs clenched, toes pointed. Shockwaves pulsed off their centers and the jolts erupting between their legs only slammed them back into each other.

God, where was the air?

Rachel arched up a good foot off the ground and Quinn's arms instinctively slid under to loop around and hold her waist as she trembled out the last stinging waves of orgasm. Quinn gripped for dear life.

A huge, hollow gasp for air erupted above her.

"I can't, Qui- I can't breathe," Rachel cried. Quinn reached forward, grabbed the edge of the sleeping bag and ripped it clear above their heads.

They both gulped down fresh air and squinted in the bright lights of the fireworks exploding above them. Quinn collapsed on top of a near-choking Rachel, her ear landing flat against the brunette's pounding heart, her face turned away from the offending lights. She rode out the rollercoaster beneath her. Rachel's chest rose and fell with each gasp.

As air returned Rachel's blood to her brain, the brunette's eyes slowly focused wide on the brilliant sky above them. Her smile dragged wide and she laced her arms around Quinn's shoulders beneath the sleeping bag, delicately dragging her fingertips up and down the blonde's back. Quinn twitched below.

"Baby," she purred and the blonde grunted in return. "Baby, you're missing it," Rachel tried again, her eyes lighting up with blue, red, white, and every other color of the rainbow. It was magnificent.

"I'm not missing anything," Quinn purred and snuggled tighter into Rachel. Rachel giggled shyly and tugged on a few strands of Quinn's hair.

"You are, love. Just turn your head the other way. It's perfect."

Quinn followed instructions and turned her head around, slipping down to lie against Rachel's side. Her eyes pulled north and lit up. Rachel was right; it was perfect.

That's when Lee Greenwood, predictably, came over the speakers and even then Quinn smiled. She hummed the all too familiar song under her breath and placed a sweet kiss to Rachel's jaw. The song overcame her as she watched the firework show and she couldn't help but sing.

She crooned various, relevant versus directly to Rachel as she saw fit. Each one got a dreamy grin in response.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Rachel whispered.

_"And I'd gladly stand up, next to you…"_ Quinn half sang, half whispered. Rachel turned and found her eyes.

"_Cuz there ain't no doubt, I love this land," _she joined softly. Quinn leaned up to kiss her, hoping their land and their future wouldn't disappoint. She planned on marrying this woman some day and she needed her country behind her. She had faith it wouldn't let her down, just as this beautiful brunette never had.

"You're astonishing, you know that," Quinn whispered, kissed her love and settled on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel swiped the spare tear, grinned madly and finished the song in a whisper.

"_Gooodd bleeesss the U… S… A..." _she sang out to Quinn, long and low_,_ and could hear all those up at the house doing the same as the finale exploded above them.

Moments like that were reserved for this holiday, Quinn knew. The music pounded over them as the fireworks pounded above, one huge explosion after the next and on top of each other.

She felt silly when tears filled her eyes.

But it was the Fourth. And that's what happened when firework shows peaked to traditional songs and Americans cuddled with their loved ones. People teared. It's why she loved it. It let her belong. She had family, friends, and a beautiful future with the love of her life.

Also, she got to have hot, sweaty clit-to-clit sex for the first time ever. Nothing in life would ever beat that.

She scoffed out a giggle.

"Good luck, Fourth of July 2012."


End file.
